Diskussion:Senior Admiral
Ist das ein Titel? Dann sollte es vielleicht doch ein eigener Artikel sein. Oder wird einfach nur ausgedrückt, dass er ein hochrangiger Admiral ist? So scheint mir jedenfalls das Skript zu meine, denn da werden auch andere Admirale so beschrieben. Wenn das der Fall ist, dann brauchen wir, glaube ich, keine WL irgendwohin.--Bravomike 19:03, 2. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :Aus dem Dialog Er (Quinn) ist ein Senior Admiral ging ich davon aus, dass es auf den Rang bezogen ist. Allerdings geht aus der Szene nicht klar hervor, was genau damit gemeint ist, nur ein einzelner Rang oder mehrere, was ich eher vermute. Daher habe ich es erstmal als WL zu Rear Admiral angelegt, da Quinn diesen Rang besitzt. Haben wir denn einen allgemeinen Artikel zu den Admirälen, wenn ja, dann kann die WL auch dorthin verlinken. --D47h0r Talk 19:10, 2. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Wie gesagt, ich halte das eigentlich für einen Übersetzungsfehler. Senior Admiral heißt im Original nichts anderes als einfach nur „hochrangiger Admiral“.--Bravomike 19:13, 2. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :Da es gesagt wird, wollte ich es irgendwo unterbringen. Wenn es nur als "hochrangiger Admiral" angesehen wird, kann es auch gelöscht werden. --D47h0r Talk 19:16, 2. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Es wird ja nun mal in der deutschen Synchro so gesagt, und dann kann ja auch jemand auf die Idee kommen, hier danach zu suchen. Dann wäre ich aber immer noch eher dafür, es als Titel aufzufassen und entsprechend einen eigenen Artikel anzulegen.--Bravomike 07:29, 3. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Hallo zusammen, ich will mich ja nicht unnötig einmischen :-) aber vielleicht drückt Senior Admrial einfach nur einen dienstälteren Admiral, gleich welcher Adrmiralstufe, mit einfach etwas mehr Privilegien aus! Ähnlich wie bei den US Senatoren (Junior und Senior Senator). Somit könnte man das irgendwo im bestehenden Artikel "Admiral" unterbringen.--ODN 14:58, 3. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :Das Problem ist nur, womit füllen wir den Artikel, soltlen wir diese Anrede separat führen. Bislang gibt es nur den Fall, dass ein Admiral so genannt wird. Es wird allerdings nicht gesagt, was dies bedeutet. ODNs Aussage mag ja vielleicht zutreffen, nur wäre diese dann nicht belegt. --D47h0r Talk 15:01, 3. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Mm, stimmt! Und das man es einfach in die Hintergrundinfos des besagten Admrials schreibt? Dann wäre es Personenbezogen und dort wo es hingehört!--ODN 15:12, 3. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Natürlich könnte es grundsätzlich sowohl Titel als auch Dienstgrad als auch einfach nur Umschreibung sein – „Senior“ kann im Englischen in allen drei Zusammenhängen benutzt werden. Aber das Skript zur Episode macht deutlich, dass hier einfach nur „hochrangig“ im Sinne einer Umschreibung gemeint ist, denn dort werden Rear Admiral Savar, Vice Admiral Aaron und Quinn alle zusammen als the three senior admirals (Q) bezeichnet. Deswegen halte ich es auch für einen Übersetzungsfehler, den dementsprechend hätte Riker sagen sollen: „Er Quinn ist ein hochrangiger Admiral.“ Nun gibt es zwei Möglichkeiten: Die erste Möglichkeit ist, es doch als Titel aufzufassen, dann brauchen wir einen Artikel Senior Admiral. Das wäre aber eigentlich am Sinn vorbei. Die zweite Möglichkeit ist, dass wir einfach die Übersetzung dazu denken. Dann brauchen wir aber weder Artikel noch Weiterleitung noch eine Erwähnung irgendwo.--Bravomike 16:05, 3. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :Aus Mangel an Inhalt würde dann letzteres wohl eher Sinn machen. Aber ob Fehler oder nicht, es wird gesagt, als HGI könnte man es ja nioch aufnehmen, nur wo? In allen Admiral-Artikeln? --D47h0r Talk 16:34, 3. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Warum nicht einfach nur im "Admrial" Artikel, stellvertretend für alle Admiralsränge?--ODN 18:57, 3. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Ja, das wäre wohl besser--Bravomike 12:25, 5. Feb. 2012 (UTC)